


New life after the storm

by orphan_account



Series: Arcadia bay storm/After the storm [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After The Storm, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Three Years Later, new life, pricefield, togehter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three years later when Maxine made a most difficult decision her life and Saved her best friend over thousands of people. Chloe surprising Max her twenty-one birthday party, does there happening something??





	1. Chapter 1

Three years… when I went to back Arcadia and reunited with Chloe, that week was awful, but it was the best week on my life, three years when I made a most difficult decision on my life and saved Chloe… Arcadia is reunited and Chloe and I still friends and living together.   
  
A friend whom I can talk about everything, a friend who kick someone ass if they even look at me wrong way *giggle*. A friend who loves you who you are. Nobody can't separate us anymore. Believe me; they are trying.   
  
So Chloe is now twenty-one years old. Also, yeah today I have too,

I mean I won't be anymore the shy hipster Max, I dress differently, and I have read/black hair and lip piercing. However, can you blame after what we went through? Moreover, when you spend time with Chloe. Damn, she is a bad influence on me.

About half an hour ago, Chloe put my message and told meet her, the two whales. Yeah, we living still bay and the town is better than ever.

I hope she didn't do that what I think she did.  But soon it`s sort.

 

 

 


	2. Suprise party

**Chloe's POV**   
 

Max is coming is everybody ready?" 

"Yeah," Kate responded. 

"Okay so let's move to your hide place" As I spoke this, I settled the lights and left to my set." 

Then when I heard the door open, I opened the light, and everybody yelled. 

"Surprise!" 

"H-holy shit guys," Max responded. 

"happy birthday Max." 

"Chloe you're..." 

"shush I know, here sit." 

Dana and Kate pulled Max sit down they talked Max was yet surprising, but I know she is cheerful now. I have thought Max’s birthday and making tasks, but other than that

considering us. 

Max and I have been living together three years now and have pleasant memories and trips, but, the air between us is so nervous and... "awkward," and I recognize why. 

There is more between us, not only friendship but when Rachel and arcadia happened, we never talked it anymore. I wanted to so many times but chickenshit out. But, now. No

way now we communicate it. 

**_"Happy birthday darling," Vanessa said over the phone._ **

**_"Thank you, mom," even I wished that you guys are coming here."_ **

**_"I wished that too, but we didn't have a free day for work I'm very sorry."_ **

**_"No, it's okay, I have a great day with my friends."_ **

**_"Not too much you understand me."_ **

**_"Yes mom, I smiled,"_ **

**_Vanessa) *chuckle* "Sorry it's fair now so you can drink if you choose "_ **

**_"I know maybe later."_ **

**_Vanessa) "Well I let you know you leave your friends."_ **

**_"Okay bye, mom."_ **

**_Vanessa) "Bye, sweetheart."_ **

* * *

"Max can we spoke before the party start if you know what I mean." 

"Ugh, Chloe... but yeah what is it?" 

"No out."

"Okay sure" Max replied as she informed Kate and Dana that she is back shortly. 

We went out, so we had privacy. 

I Leaned against the block and shut my eyes for a minute before I noticed a small hand on my own. 

I felt how my heart was pounding and galloped onto the quicker. 

" Chloe, what's wrong? ," 

" Max. " I spun around, so I was face to face with her. 

"What Chloe, you know you can tell me everything," Max responded. 

I stared at her pretty blue eyes. Leaned against her forehead Still, I felt how my heart galloped onto the quicker and stronger. 

" These three years have been hard, but they are priceless and nice times with you. ," 

" Chloe. " Max responded, 

"no, let me complete," Max nodded, 

so, I went on, "When I challenged you to kiss me, I didn't think that you have completed it, but all after that all changed. 

but then I found out the truth Rachel, and it was wrong to blame you for all, and, to convince myself that you cheated on me too. 

" "When I wanted to explain you the truth then Arcadia happened, and after that, I dare to, those kisses, I, act like I don't want. 

the fact is that I'm in love with you. 

" The sheer silence "Max say something anything"... 

* * *

 

"I always thought it was because of me," Max responded. 

" No and no, it was only me and my stupid fears," 

" they didn't have been stupid Chloe, but fair, Rachel cheated on you and... me too, but. so, I don`t blame you not to trusting me. , "Max responded. 

"Max what passed, when did you move, and you changed, it has earlier spoken. 

I raised my hand to Her cheek and leaned against again until our lips brushed each other. 

The Kiss was slow and perfect, not like the earlier one. Her lips are smooth and stable. 

My hand settled on her cheek to her waist when I pulled her closer. 

Moments after I pulled back watching her smiling face. 

"Chloe, I am feeling the same," Max responded. 

"? ," 

yes," Max responded. 

"What you say, if we go on the weekend out? Max grabbed my hand in her own. 

"I love it," When I spoke, it was time to go back inside because I learned the point of either Steph or Kate come out. Before that, but I gave Max a simple kiss. 

" Continue to celebrate." 

Max and I back to the indoor, hand in hand.

"Chloe?" Steph asked, 

"yes?" 

"Said her then? Steph replied with a grin. 

"Shut up, but I couldn't be happier." 

"good then injected the festivities," Steph replied. 

Later in the evening, Victoria arrived at the party. 

Yes, Victoria has changed very much after the storm and Nathan's. 

"Come on in," 

"thank you. Chloe ' Victoria replied I nodded, 

I went into a door to one side so that Victoria can walk in. She went to congratulate Max. I left to take myself a drink 

"Max, you want?" 

Minutes after Max nodded with a smile and I went to pick up her a beer. 

(Continued next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have seven work what I write this moment because I can and want to, but the problem is that they are much different software, so Today I put all my work one place... sorry not sorry... but then I finished them first (yeah right ;D )


End file.
